fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
ENGINEs
= The E.N.G.I.N.E. System = Name: Energized Nanotomic Granular Infrostructure-compression Neotech Encapsulator Description: Universal inventory storage and retrieval microdot. Developed as a final design project by Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade during his collegiate years at the Ultra Crew Institute, this unique nanotechnology was penned as an arduous endevour to develop an equivalent counterpart to the magic-based Bag of Holding as described by UCI's only magically inclined member and almost never-seen founder, B.J. Wizardman III. Noted for an unprecidented determination to succeed, Volt was inclined to conduct a plethera of system developments and tests simultaneously, prior to even the design project's starting date. After successive attempts, Volt Arcade's efforts yielded a working prototype of the 1,024 different trial units experimented on just a mere day before the project's due date. Implementing an ingenuitive nanomotor as its base, the prototype implemented the largest probablistic-interpolation subprocessor of Neo Arcadian development; enabling the system to account for the mapping of an unfathomably high number of Quebit-encoded atomic geostructures per sub-particle volume. This combined with a 3-dimensional spectronalizer, a structure and spacial recognition encryption/decryption supercircuit, and a matter-energy conversion system remarkably akin to Ecotropian predecessors allowed the E.N.G.I.N.E. system to successfully disassemble, compress, and store both organic and synthetic objects for an extended period and then decompress and reassemble the object to its original form. While the original prototype could only account for simpler objects and compositions, within the years of its refinement the E.N.G.I.N.E. microdot could store far more complex objects, machinery, chemicals, and such. With the addition of biometric recognition, E.N.G.I.N.E. dots became a highly reliable and secure method of storage for later UCI Action Teams, eventually becoming the standard of the Mirandian division. The E.N.G.I.N.E. system, while admireable it its conception and evolution is not without its flaws. It is unable to withstand strong shocks or subjection to intense electrical field. A strong enough electromagnetic jolt can cause its storage system to fail, resulting in a premature decompression of the object in storage, inconviniently releasing the contents. The variety which Volt Arcade implements is specially designed to make use of his unique electromagnetic physiology work around this problem but it is by no means foolproof. While its energy system is extremely low consumption, it is not limitless. Objects stored within should its energy completely deplete will not be recoverable. The record for an E.N.G.I.N.E. Microdot's energy reserves stands at 90 days, though the average is usually 30 with a cutoff of 21 days as the standard for faultiness. A depleted microdot is non-renewable and must be either properly disposed of or recycled through a complex process. The newest version has a micro LED gauge to monitor its lifespan--a flashing red indicator signals to empty its contents and replace immediately, usually providing a one-hour buffer time before total system failure. Current versions have been tested in wet and dry environments as well as extreme temperatures. While objects can be released while underwater, it is not recommended to put an object into storage while underwater. E.N.G.I.N.E. microdots have shown a working range between -50 celcius and 100 degrees celcius though it is highly unrecommened to subject them to prolongued extremes. While durable, E.N.G.I.N.E. microdots can be crushed if sufficient force is applied to them; is unlikely they can be damaged with bare hands or though stomping. Newer versions now have capacity for removeable shield encapsulation to prevent accidental biometric contact. I personally find the E.N.G.I.N.E. microdot one of the most advanced innovations of Neo Arcadia and possibly the closest technology to match that of the doomed civilization of Ecotropia. While curiously similar to my own design of the CHRONUS data conversion system, I chalk the similarities up to mere coincidence. -Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx